The Case of the Missing Pies!
by Mord Sith
Summary: All the pies in town have gone missing! Who could it be? (w&b woo!)
1. Missing Pie

Disclaimer: The Scooby Doo characters belong to Hanna Barbara not me, used without permission. the Weebl and Bob characters belong to Weebl  
  
AN: To understand this better, do a search on weebl and bob on yahoo or google and watch the animations.. they are great!  
  
Chapter One: Mystery and Introduction  
  
Scooby and Shaggy were walking down the sidewalk, looking for a nice sandwich shop. It had been nearly half an hour when they had last ate!  
  
"Help! Help! Somebody! Please!?" they heard a woman cry.  
  
They were reluctant to see what the trouble was. Freddy, Velma, and Daphne were all away at a pie shop, so they would be on their own. Plus, they could see a sandwich shop up ahead.  
  
"Come on Shaggy" said Scooby, with his usual 'r' sounding voice. (AN- you'll just have to imagine it- pptthh)  
  
"Alright, alright" Shaggy replied.  
  
Turning around the corner, they were met by a woman holding a rather large, empty pie tin. She was on the brink of tears. "Somebody, please help! Someone stole my pie!" she cried.  
  
"A stolen pie!?" exclaimed Shaggy "That's an abomination! Scooby, c'mon, let's see what we can do. I'd hate to have a pie stolen!"  
  
"Alright" said Scooby, in his usual 'r' sounding voice.  
  
The walked up to the woman and introduced themselves. She wasn't the least bit shocked to hear a talking dog, but then again, no one ever is. She explained to them all she knew.  
  
"Well, I made a pie for my family's Thanksgiving dinner, and I put it on the windowsill to cool." She indicated the low windowsill to her left. "Well, next think I know, I hear this strange music, and a rustling in the brush underneath my window, and the pie is gone!" She burst into tears.  
  
Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other with tears in their eyes. No one should have to suffer such an awful loss. They agreed to take the case.  
  
Shaggy started to question her. "First thing's first. Have you any ghost, ghouls, zombies, witches, butlers, rich old men, or strange beings seem overly interested in your cooking lately?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"May I check something really quick?" he asked. He wouldn't be fooled this time. He felt her face to see if it was covered with a mask.  
  
Slightly confused, she slapped him, and he went on questioning.  
  
"Have you any food?" He asked as his stomach growled.  
  
"Why, yes I do." She replied, and headed toward the fridge. "How about an omelet-?" she froze. "I could have sworn I had two more eggs than this. I suppose not. well, how about a sandwich?"  
  
Scooby and Shaggy ran towards the food, made two large 3 foot tall sandwiches and ate them in one gulp.  
  
Shaggy remembered something. "What's your name, by the way?" he asked.  
  
"I am Miss Margaret Smith. But you can call me Maggie." 


	2. Kidney?

Chapter Two: The Kidney  
  
Freddy, Velma and Daphne were sitting in a booth in the corner of the pie shop.  
  
"Hmm." Said Freddy. "I can't decide. Apple pie or Lemon Meringue?"  
  
"Get both?" said Velma. "What are you getting Daphne?"  
  
"None. I don't like pie. And I have to watch my figure."  
  
"Pah!" said Velma and Freddy.  
  
A tall, handsome man in a brisk white apron approached. "Hi, I'm Danton, your waiter. You can call me Dan. And you can call me" He winked at Daphne. "How may I help you three fine lad- I mean, customers, today?"  
  
Daphne giggles. Velma answered. "We'll have two pies. One Lemon Meringue and one Apple please."  
  
"No problem." He sat down. "So what are you three doing 'round here? It's a small town, I've never seen you around."  
  
"Oh, we're just passing through." Freddy answered.  
  
All of a sudden, some strange music began to play. The room almost seemed to get a purple-ish tint to it. IT was almost as if time froze, or they were in another dimension. They heard voices. But, they weren't speaking English? Or were they?  
  
It was over almost as soon as it started. All four looked around, but everything seemed unchanged, so each person disregarded it as something from part of their own imagination, and no one spoke of it. It was silly to hear music and see purple out of no where. And hearing voices?  
  
Velma cleared her throat. "So, how about those pies?"  
  
"Coming right up." He clicked his pen on the pad nervously and turned away. "NOT AGAIN!!"  
  
Freddy, Velma, and Daphne ran up to see what it was Dan was staring at.  
  
The pie case was empty!  
  
"Not again. another day's wages lost. the boss will kill me..." Dan was muttering.  
  
"This has happened before?" Velma asked as she got a magnifying glass out of her bag.  
  
"Yes, twice." He replied.  
  
"Jinkies!" Velma cried.  
  
"Velma said Jinkies!" said Fred. "There must be a clue!"  
  
"Yes.. but I don't know what to make of it." She held up a kidney.  
  
"A.. erm. kidney? But.. why would there be a kidney?" asked Daphne.  
  
"I don't know." Said Velma. "I really don't know."  
  
AN: More to come. keep an eye out for it! *smiles* and please review! 


End file.
